This invention relates to voice controlled computer interfaces.
Voice recognition systems can convert human speech into computer information. Such voice recognition systems have been used, for example, to control text-type user interfaces, e.g., the text-type interface of the disk operating system (DOS) of the IBM Personal Computer.
Voice control has also been applied to graphical user interfaces, such as the one implemented by the Apple Macintosh computer, which includes icons, pop-up windows, and a mouse. These voice control systems use voiced commands to generate keyboard keystrokes.